


me, saving s7

by gallifreyans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, so much better than the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyans/pseuds/gallifreyans
Summary: this is so much better than the season





	me, saving s7

adam and shiro got married and none of that bullshit ever happened. the end


End file.
